


Second Informal

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cala and Beshelar navigate their switch to informal pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Informal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on #thegoblinemperor on SlashNET.  
> http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor
> 
> Dedicated to all of you who have ever been confused by, or are still confused by how "thou" works.

Cala pulled Beshelar (Deret?) closer and kissed him. His glasses did get in the way, but Cala liked to see. He could manage.  
  
When they parted mouths, Beshelar (Deret.) asked, "Have you any further intentions you haven't told me of?"  
  
"No", Cala said, and held Deret a bit closer. "But Deret, gods, do drop your words, there's no need for thee to not thou me."  
  
Deret blushed and turned his head. He swallowed visibly. Cala nobly resisted the urge to tilt Deret's head back and kiss him.  
  
"We know not how", Deter said, ears low.  
  
Cala frowned. "Come again?"  
  
Deret's hands fisted in Cala's robes and he hid his face in Cala's chest. "The dialect I grew up with has no distinct formal first or informal second. It took me a year to learn the formal first and its conjugations. I have not had need to learn the informal second, and thus am unable to use it."  
  
"Ah." Cala brought his hands from Deret's waist to rub at his tense shoulders. "Shouldst thou wish to learn, I can teach. Shouldst thou wish to try its use, I will not judge. Shouldst thou wish not to use it, I will understand." Cala bent to kiss Deret's head. "Would never laugh at thee."  
  
Deret's ears twitched and he leaned in to Cala's chest. He relaxed his shoulders, so Cala's words must have lent some aid. "I know that, fool." His smile was apparent on his voice.  
  
A moment later, Deret lifted his head and kissed Cala thoroughly.  
  
They leaned their foreheads on each other's, arms around the other. "I appreciate thou company", Deret ventured.  
  
"As I appreciate thine", Cala said.  
  
They kissed.


End file.
